1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electro-active spectacles, More specifically, the present invention provides electronics for operating and synchronizing electro-active lenses compatible with any frame type, style or size, as well as associated charging devices.
2. Background Art
Electro-active lenses generally provide a region of adjustable optical power by changing the refractive index of an electro-active material (e.g., a liquid crystal material) by the application and removal of electrical power. Conventional electro-active lenses and spectacles fail to provide cosmetically acceptable and practical mechanisms for (a) controlling and synchronizing operation of the electro-active lenses, (b) providing electrical connectivity between controlling electronics and the electro-active lenses, and (c) recharging the electro-active lenses. Further, conventional devices and techniques for addressing these problems are limited in that they are not generally compatible with any frame size, type or style.
Accordingly, what is needed are electronics for controlling and synchronizing operation of electro-active lenses that can be housed in any type of frame in a cosmetically acceptable and easily implementable manner. Further, power charger devices for recharging electro-active lenses of any frame size, shape or style are also needed.